fivemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O
Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O (スーパー戦隊バトル ダイスオー, Sūpā Sentai Batoru: Daisuō) is a combination arcade game and collectible card game featuring the characters of the Super Sentai Series. Like Bandai's previous Cardass video game Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, the game is a tie in with TV Asahi and Toei Company's television series. Its promotion began with the promotion for the film Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger Ginmaku Bang!! and it's tied directly into the 2010 Super Sentai television series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. In Bandai Asia territories, it's known as Power Rangers Card Battle, and is based on Power Rangers Samurai instead of Megaforce, which was yet to air in Malaysia, where it was first released, at the time of the game's launch. This version only includes the Power Rangers teams, and is in English.http://www.pr-cardbattle.com/ As of December, 2014, the game has been discontinued. In January, 2018, a new Data Cardass game, Super Sentai Data Cardass: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger was announced. Gameplay Before the game begins, the player must scan his or her cards; five Ranger cards, a Robo card (which can only be activated after two rounds have passed), and either a team attack card or an Extra Ranger card (both of which will activate only after a certain amount of rounds have passed). Next, the player chooses between three types of battles; a battle against a horde of Foot Soldiers (between the Bibi, Gormin, Buglers, Zorima, or Kuros), a villain leading a team of four Foot Soldiers or Ranger Key Clones (between Wolzard, Rio, Mele, Gedou Shinken Red, Dark Gosei Knight, Brajira, Basco, Enter, Dogold, or General Schwarz), or in a "Ranger Battle", against a team of Rangers (such as the Livemen or a team of all Black Rangers). "Ranger Battles" can also be fought with two players. The game uses a roulette to determine how much attack a Ranger will have. The team with the highest attack total will win the round. The game continues until one team has run out of health. In certain cases, a player, after they win, will fight against a stronger team of Rangers available in the next expansion. List of Rangers in Dice-O Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *Akarenger *Aorenger *Kirenger *Momorenger *Midorenger J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Spade Ace *Dia Jack *Heart Queen *Clover King *Big One Battle Fever J *Battle Japan *Battle France *Battle Cossack *Battle Kenya *Miss America Denshi Sentai Denziman *DenziRed *DenziBlue *DenziYellow *DenziGreen *DenziPink Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *VulEagle *VulShark *VulPanther Dai Sentai Goggle V *GoggleRed *GoggleBlack *GoggleBlue *GoggleYellow *GogglePink Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *DynaRed *DynaBlack *DynaBlue *DynaYellow *DynaPink Choudenshi Bioman *Red1 *Green2 *Blue3 *Yellow4 *Pink5 Dengeki Sentai Changeman *ChangeDragon *ChangeGriffon *ChangePegasus *ChangeMermaid *ChangePhoenix Choushinsei Flashman *Red Flash *Green Flash *Blue Flash *Yellow Flash *Pink Flash Hikari Sentai Maskman *Red Mask *Black Mask *Blue Mask *Yellow Mask *Pink Mask Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Red Falcon *Yellow Lion *Blue Dolphin *Black Bison *Green Sai Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Red Turbo *Black Turbo *Blue Turbo *Yellow Turbo *Pink Turbo Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *FiveRed *FiveBlue *FiveBlack *FivePink *FiveYellow Chojin Sentai Jetman *Red Hawk *Black Condor *Yellow Owl *White Swan *Blue Swallow Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *TyrannoRanger **Armed TyrannoRanger *MammothRanger *TriceraRanger *TigerRanger *PteraRanger *DragonRanger Gosei Sentai Dairanger *RyuuRanger *ShishiRanger *TenmaRanger *KirinRanger *HououRanger *KibaRanger Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *NinjaRed *NinjaWhite *NinjaBlue *NinjaYellow *NinjaBlack Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *OhRed *OhGreen *OhBlue *OhYellow *OhPink *KingRanger Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Red Racer *Blue Racer *Green Racer *Yellow Racer *Pink Racer Denji Sentai Megaranger *MegaRed *MegaBlack *MegaBlue *MegaYellow *MegaPink *MegaSilver Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *GingaRed *GingaGreen *GingaBlue *GingaYellow *GingaPink Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *GoRed *GoBlue *GoGreen *GoYellow *GoPink Mirai Sentai Timeranger *TimeRed *TimePink *TimeBlue *TimeYellow *TimeGreen *TimeFire Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *GaoRed *GaoYellow *GaoBlue *GaoBlack *GaoWhite *GaoSilver Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *HurricaneRed *HurricaneBlue *HurricaneYellow *KabutoRaiger *KuwagaRaiger *Shurikenger **Shurikenger Fire Mode Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *AbaRed *AbareBlue *AbareYellow *AbareBlack *AbareKiller Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *DekaRed **DekaRed (SWAT Mode) **DekaRed (Battlizer) *DekaBlue **DekaBlue (SWAT Mode) *DekaGreen **DekaGreen (SWAT Mode) *DekaYellow **DekaYellow (SWAT Mode) *DekaPink **DekaPink (SWAT Mode) *DekaBreak *DekaMaster Mahou Sentai Magiranger *MagiRed **Legend MagiRed *MagiYellow **Legend MagiYellow *MagiBlue **Legend MagiBlue *MagiPink **Legend MagiPink *MagiGreen **MagiGreen (Muscle) **Legend MagiGreen *MagiShine *Wolzard Fire GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Bouken Red *Bouken Black *Bouken Blue *Bouken Yellow *Bouken Pink *Bouken Silver *Great Sword Man Zubaan Juken Sentai Gekiranger *GekiRed **Super GekiRed *GekiYellow *GekiBlue *GekiViolet *GekiChopper Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Go-On Red **Hyper Go-On Red *Go-On Blue *Go-On Yellow *Go-On Green *Go-On Black *Go-On Gold *Go-On Silver Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Shinken Red **Super Shinken Red **Hyper Shinken Red *Shinken Blue **Super Shinken Blue *Shinken Pink **Super Shinken Pink *Shinken Green **Super Shinken Green **Hyper Shinken Green *Shinken Yellow **Super Shinken Yellow *Shinken Gold **Super Shinken Gold *Princess Shinken Red **Super Princess Shinken Red Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Gosei Red **Super Gosei Red *Gosei Pink **Super Gosei Pink *Gosei Black **Super Gosei Black *Gosei Yellow **Super Gosei Yellow *Gosei Blue **Super Gosei Blue *Gosei Knight Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Gokai Red **Gokai Red (Gold Mode) *Gokai Blue **Gokai Blue (Gold Mode) *Gokai Yellow **Gokai Yellow (Gold Mode) *Gokai Green **Gokai Green (Gold Mode) *Gokai Pink **Gokai Pink (Gold Mode) *Gokai Silver **Gokai Silver (Gold Mode) *AkaRed Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Red Buster **Red Buster (Powered Custom) *Blue Buster **Blue Buster (Powered Custom) *Yellow Buster **Yellow Buster (Powered Custom) *Beet Buster *Stag Buster *Cheeda Nick (assist character) *Gorisaki Banana (assist character) *Usada Lettuce (assist character) Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Red (Armed On) ***Kyoryu Red (Double Armed On) **Kyoryu Red Carnival *Kyoryu Black **Kyoryu Black (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue **Kyoryu Blue (Armed On) *Kyoryu Green **Kyoryu Green (Armed On) *Kyoryu Pink **Kyoryu Pink (Armed On) *Kyoryu Gold *Kyoryu Cyan I *Kyoryu Cyan II *Kyoryu Gray *Kyoryu Violet I *Kyoryu Violet II *Kyoryu Silver Ressha Sentai ToQger *ToQ 1gou **Hyper ToQ 1gou *ToQ 2gou *ToQ 3gou *ToQ 4gou *ToQ 5gou *ToQ 6gou Other *Uchuu Keiji Gavan List of Mechas in Dice-O Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *Variblune *Varidreen Battle Fever J *Battle Fever Robo Denshi Sentai Denziman *DaiDenzin Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Sun Vulcan Robo Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Change Robo Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Daizyuzin Denji Sentai Megaranger *Galaxy Mega Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Victory Robo Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *GaoKing Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Senpuujin Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger *Killer AbarenOh Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Dekaranger Robo *Super Dekaranger Robo Mahou Sentai Magiranger *MagiKing *Travelion GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Great Sword Man Zubaan Juken Sentai Gekiranger *GekiRinTohja Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Engine-O **Engine-O G12 Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *ShinkenOh **Tora ShinkenOh ***SamuraiHaOh ****Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Gosei Great **Seaick Gosei Great *Gosei Ultimate *Gosei Ground *Datas Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *GokaiOh **Magi GokaiOh **Gao GokaiOh **Go-On GokaiOh **GoZyu GokaiOh ***Kanzen GokaiOh *GoZyuRex **GoZyuJin *MagiDragon *Machalcon Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Go-Buster Ace **Go-BusterOh **Great Go-Buster *Go-Buster Beet **Buster Hercules *Go-Buster King Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Kyoryuzin *Pteraiden-Oh Ressha Sentai ToQger *ToQ-Oh **Cho ToQ-Oh Notes *In Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O DX, GokaiRed can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become . However, as it is Gai's key, GokaiRed's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. There are also cards with the other four Gokaigers in Gold Mode as well, along with an Armed TyrannoRanger card, presumably made because TyrannoRanger used the armour of the original Sixth Ranger just as GokaiRed uses Gold Mode. *DekaRed's Battlizer Mode, which was originally from Power Rangers, also appears. *Both Space Sheriff Gavans and Kamen Rider Wizard also appear. *The only Extra Rangers and Extra Heroes that haven't been included are Signalman, Black Knight, DekaSwan, MagiMother, and Kyoryu Gray II. **Rio and Mele are also in the game, though they are not playable. *While Dice-O does include a great deal of Super Rangers, there are some that aren't included. The first is DynaBlack Dyna Tector, the first example of Super Ranger. Four team power-ups are absent, Fiveman's Five Tector, Gingaman's Super Armour Shine, Abaranger's Abare Mode (along with AbareMax), the Boukenger's Accel Tector armor, and Super Gekiranger (except GekiRed). *Though the game was only patched for Go-Busters and Kyoryuger, ToQger's launch has saw the release of its version of Dice-O, Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Express, known as Dice-O EX for short. Category:Himitsu Sentai Goranger Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Battle Fever J Category:Denshi Sentai Denziman Category:Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Dai Sentai Goggle V Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Choujuu Sentai Liveman Category:Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Category:Mirai Sentai Timeranger Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Sentai Video Games